Playing a new hand
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Naruto does the events leading to the manga differently. AU universe. Naruto X multiple ladies . Gender bending Rated M for violence lemons and swearing.
1. Meeting in the forest

**Hey this is Arson Uzumaki here. I'm doing this story so that I am able to focus on my other story and get in another chapter soon. Oh and while it's great people have added my other story to their favorites I haven't gotten many reviews and as an author I need those to get better. Also for challengers I got challenges on my profile, so if you want to take one PM me. Once again I own nothing but the plot and I do not profit from this. This will be Naruto X Fem-characters (Gender Bending).This story is rated M for Sex and Violence. So I don't want to hear no complaints because I put up a Warning.**

Today naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office. He was running through the forest and swearing because he had passed out while training and was now late for his mission briefing. Naruto had to train, as it was obvious Kakashi wasn't going to teach him anything. She would probably teach her other students before she taught naruto. That was saying something as Kakashi didn't really like Sasuke or Sakura all that much either. Sasuke was too dedicated on revenge and didn't see how good he had it made. The council would almost bend over backwards for him, and most people loved him to a fault. He could have a happy life, yet he wanted to waste it on revenge which would either kill him or destroy everything he had. As for Sakura, Naruto didn't know where to begin. She was loud, did almost no training and spent most of her time fawning over Sasuke. While Naruto use to have a crush on her he was slowly shying away from her.

As Naruto rushed through the tree tops he spotted a figure lying in field not too far ahead. Curious, Naruto jumped down from the tree and entered the training ground. Resting in the grass a few feet away from him was Shikara Nara. While it wasn't the fact she was sleeping in a training ground, she had a habit of sleeping in random places, no it was her looks that caught his attention. It was her looks. Shikara had long black hair that she wore in a ponytail that spiked up at the end. Her body was slightly tan but not as tan as Naruto. Her face was round, but she still looked more like her father than her mother. Her eye lids were narrow, with beautiful brown orbs sitting behind them. She was young so her curves and hips were still developing. Her breasts however were large C cups. Despite being a girl Shikara liked wearing things like shorts and fishnet shirts instead of dresses and kimonos. That is why today she wore a fishnet shirt with green lining near the neck and at the end of the sleeves. Over that she wore a gray chunin style flak jacket. She was stunning. _'Wow she actually looks kind of cute when she's sleeping. When Shika was younger she looked more like a boy',_Naruto thought. Now that he thought about it, most of the girls in their class looked like boys for a while until one day, a few years ago.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**That's it for this chapter the next chapter will be coming soon along with updates for others stories and some one-shots I thought up. This one was short but will get longer on the second chapter. Also if at any time during the run of this story you have OCs story ideas or anything you might want to see in this,(BESIDES Yaoi!) feel free to let me know. There will be lemons in this. If there's someone you want to see Gender Bent please drop a comment or PM me. I'm going to try to avoid bashing Sakua and Kakashi, because they can be redeemed somewhat. As for Sasuke ... NEVER! Anyway let's get on with the recap. Naruto has seen Shika in the forest and flashback that explains why his classmates are more feminine now. What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter and see. - Arson Uzumaki.**


	2. How the cards changed

**Hey this is Arson Uzumaki here with the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys and gals those help me get motivated to write another chapter. So the last chapter stopped with a flashback. That is where this chapter starts. Some of the people who were gender bent will have been born female and not changed like in the flashbacks. Once again I own nothing but the plot and I do not profit from this. Read & Review. Rated M for Sex, Violence and Language, so I dont want to hear no complaints because I put up a Warning.**

_Night time was silent in Konohagakure, Most citizens and shinobi had gone to bed. However some ninja were still active. A group of six ninja were jumping through the village at a fast pace. Each of them wore black flak jackets with green uniforms under. Additionally they had no headbands. One of the six was carrying a young unconscious purple haired girl._

_The young girl was none other than eighteen year old Anko Mitarashi. Anko Mitarashi was well known in the Leaf Village as the apprentice to a traitor. Most also saw her as a slut because of her like of both the male and female sex. Most people had also heard about the curse seal and had started to spread rumors about her. One rumor said that on nights when the moon was outshe would transform and eat people's children. Many other rumors went on about her in this fashion. Of course none of them were true. The out right hatred for her was so intense that there had even been attempts on her life._

_Her being carried in the ninja's arms was not a result of one those attempts. No this was the result of a foreign legion kidnapping. It had all started when Anko had been walking home after a rough mission involving killing the head of a crime ring. As she approached her apartment ,she saw a figure hiding in the shadows of her apartment complex. Anko reached for a kunai that was hidden in the sleeves of her over sized trench coat. When Anko was a few steps away the figure slowly walked out of the shadows revealing her self._

_The woman was of medium height , being an inch shoter than Anko herself with pure white hair that fell to her bottom. She was skinny but not overly thin , having small curves around her breast and hips . Her breast were petite B cups. Her face was pale , along with the rest of her skin. The woman's face was oval shaped. Her eyebrows were thin and covered by mascara. Those were accompanied by curly eyelashes. Finally hidden under those lashes were deep ocean blue orbs. Under those eyes were succulent lips painted with red lipstick. Those lips were curved into a wicked smirk. To top it she was wearing a tight shirt that cut off above her stomache. Under she had on matching shorts that showed much of her legs skin._

_Anko's hand dropped to her side. This was her friend, part time lover, and Daimyo of Numa no Kuni. Her name Chichiatsu. Chichi for short._

_Anko was in front of the Chichi before she could blink. "What are you doing here here?!  
Shouldn't you be at your palace? Where is your security team? If there slacking off I swear I'll..."  
Anko rambled on animatedly for a mintue while chichi just smiled. ' Its a shame I have to do this to such a nice girl. But if I don't Orochimaru will be furious!', Chichi thought._

_With blinding speed Chichi jabbed her thumb between Anko's neck and shoulder blade paralyzing her. Anko's face turned to shock as her body slummpedtothe ground. Anko could only ask one qeustion before she lost consciousness, "Why"?_

_As soon as Anko had lost consciousness a group of six ninjas appeared. The leader of the group stepped forward. He was tall, being bigger than Chichi and Anko combined. His hair was blood red and was thick like a lion's mane. His body was very muscular . The most scary thing was his eyes, they were an eerie amethyst. The leader's name was Hotoko Tsugiyama._

_"Good job lady Chichiatsu, with this we can move ahead with plan faster", Hotoko said showing no emotion. Chchi turned her head to the sky with a sorrowful look and did not reply. Hotoko ordered one of his men to grab Anko. Hotoko turned to face Chchi."My lady, he said grabbing her attention, there is a carriage waiting at the west entrance. Go there and return home, we will meet up with you in a week."_

_Chichi nodded and body-flickered away with one final thought, ' I hope lord orochimaru dosen't hurt Anko'._

_The team of six soon began sprinting to the otherside of the village._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile in the Hokage tower Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his chair doing paperwork. He was unaware of what was happening in the village. Hiruzen however was not unaware of the prescence that was lurking behind him, one that the Anbu in the room had failed to detect. "You can stop hiding Jiraiya , I know that your behind me", Hiruzen said without even glancing up from his paperwork. The air behind the sandaime distorted and there stood Jiraiya with a smirk._

_The two Anbu in the room were suprised and wondered how he had got past them._

_"Looks like you haven't lost your skill yet Sensei", Jiraiya said with his smirk still present. Hiruzen snorted and replied,"I give it another ten years and I won't be able to tell my head from my ass". They shared a laugh at this. As soon as they had sobered from their laughter Sarutobi asked a question. " What brings you here so early Jiraiya? As I recall the time for bikinis is a few more months away.", the old man finished with a perverted grin._

_"Oh I wish I was here for that, my research would be great. Alas I'm here on buisness because my spy network picked something up. While usually I would have sent a letter I thought it was time I pop back in to Konoha.", Jiraiya finished with a sigh._

_Hiruzen raised an could the news be? Hiruzen motioned for Jiraiya to continue with a wave of his hand. "Just recently I was in Numa no kuni (Land of Swamps) and I had heard word about how a ninja from Konoha who brought somone impotant back to the palace. I didn't think anything of it until you told me to check the political situation of Numa no kuni. That is where I discovered three things. First is that the royal family of that country has been feuding ovr who's next for succesion of the ruler. This lead to them slaughtering each other._

_The man who was supposed to take over, Lord Sora had a stroke and died. They searched far and wide but couldn't find anyone who was even a distant cousin of the royal family. I also asked them about the girl named Chichiatsu from your letter, the supposed daughter of the previous Lord , Nobuhama._

_Senei... Nobuhama didn't have any daughters.",he finished with a serious frown._

_Sarutobi was shocked ,doing something like lying to Hokage was something that only most Kages would do. He was also shocked that such a thing as the royal family killing eachother failed to reach their ears. Storing that information away for later he motioned for Jiraiya to continue._

_Jiraiya shifted uncomfortabely, as if he would regret telling Sarutobi the next thing._

_"After that I had my spy team do some digging and they found that the true successor is a guy named Hyo Wanijima. There came more news about Chichiatsu is his younger sister. The most shocking thing is that this guy was placed in as a puppet for ... Orochimaru.",he explained with regret at the end._

_Sarutobi sighed rubbing his temples. Why did shit always have to get so complicated? Sarutobi remembered the words that had been used by his Sensei and his older brother. Sarutobi repeated those exact words: "I'm getting to old for this shit."_

_"Yeah well the shitty news dosen't end their. My spies picked up on a conversation Hyo was having with Orochimaru via messenger hawks. Apparently sometime this month there is supposed to be a black ops mission carried out by a select team of Jonin from Kusagakure(Village hidden in the Grass) inside the leaf village." , Jiraiya said._

_Sarutobi focused in when Jiraiya said Kusa. It was no suprise that they would take a chance to deal a blow to the leaf village. During the third war Iwa had invaded their land and used it as a port to fight with Konoha. What most people don't know is that Kusa came close to coming back to power until Konoha stepped in and put a stop to that. For that they hold a grudge on the same level as with Iwa._

_The thing that concerned Sarutobi was the mission. 'What they possibly have planned?', Hiruzen thought. As if reading his thought Jiraiya said, "The mission is to kidnap Anko Mitarashi."_

_Now Sarutobi was really concerned. "What does Orochimaru want with Anko? I know she was his former student but after abadonning her in the land of sea and giving her the curse mark I don't see her running to him with open arms." the hokage said with anger._

_" I'm not sure either but I think I know why Kusa wants her. You rember her mother Yuri Mitarashi was a ninja from Kusa. She was known as "Kusa's Green Fury". Her tatics helped Kusa fight back against Iwa during the last war. Then we caught her and it was discovere she was pregnant. Minato had pity on her and asked you to let her stay here. Then she officialy retired as a ninja.", Jiraiya stopped so that Sarutobi could absorb it all._

_Sarutobi thought for a minute. 'Anko is Yuri's daughter and has her talent. If they coud persuade her to join them ,their shinobi might become a little stronger as result of training from a top class ninja. On the other hand if they succeed and take her without us finding any evidence then they could blackmail Yuri and have her rejoin them.' , Hiruzen thought while trying to understand ther motive._

_"Well the first thing we need to do is-_

_He was interuppted by the door being flung open . In ran Kotetsu Hagane with a shout of, "Hokage-sama, A sensor did a sweep of the village and detected five enemy ninjas and Orochimaru!"_

_A twin cry of : "WHAT?" from Jiraya and Sarutobi was there response._

_Sarutobi responded first, " Where did you sense them at?!", he all but screamed. Kotetsu all most cried at seeing the angry face of the hokage. Trying not stutter Kotetsu said: "We detected them near the cemetery". Sarutobi turned to the silent Anbu in the corner and began barkingg orders. "You two go to the Anbu headquarters and get Kakashi and Tenzo!", he shouted. With two salutes they body-flickered away as fast as they could. Turning back toKotetsu he continued with his orders."Kotetsu tell whoever is on guard duty to close the gates no one gets in or out!", he shouted. Kotetsu disappeared liked the two Anbu. Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya and the two locked eyes. They both shared a nod and jumped out the baalcony from the office. Sarutobi and Jiraiya then did a body flicker and were gone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Neji Hyuga was sure that he was going to get in trouble with the Hygua clan for what he was about to do. Neji was sneaking of to the cemetery to mourn his father. A practice he did a few times a year. While most people would not have a problem with such a thing, the Hyuga would._

_The hyuga clan with its syestem of Main family and Branch family,has many other laws and rules. One is that all Hyuga must live at the mansion or close to it. This law was altered slightly during the era of the Nindaime. The law was the same for non-shinobi of the Hyuga clan. However for Hyuga Shinobi, it was changed so that any clan members above the rank of Jonin did not have to live at the Hyuga mansion or near it. The only problem was most branch members only made it to Jonin because of threats of what might happen if they tried for Anbu._

_Yes many of the main house and the elders were in agreeance that the branch family were weak compare to them. This was true because of the secon law which prevented Hyuga from using anything but Gentle Fist an basic supplementary techniques. Even some of the techniques from the Gentle Fist , they were banned from knowing._

_It didn't help Neji that he was the son of the former branch house leader or the fact that he was secretly studying the the banned techniques of the Gentle Fist. Because of his status as a branch family member he was often framed for things he did not do. As such members of the main branch loved torturing him with the clan's Juinjutsu._

_For these reasons he was sure he would get into trouble. Neji walked into the section made for clan burials. Neji saw a figure standing in the grass. 'Must be here to show his respects', Neji thought. Just as Neji had found his father's grave he noticed that there were more people in the cemetery. Up near the Will of Fire sculpture was three boys and a man. From what Neji could see the man was very pale._

_Near the sculpture sat two boys Shikamaru Nara ,Kiba Inzuka ,and Naruto Uzumaki . Kiba had wanted to play a prank becaue he had heard Ami, Fuki and kasumi would be three girls were the bullies at the academy._

_Kiba decide he would dress up and scare them. He decided that he should not do the task by himself. With that in mind he snuck out of his home and convinced his two friends into coming. Naruto had been enthusiastic about however was less than thrilled but came along regardless. At the moment the three boys were entertained by a pale man. The man had told them that they should find somewhere else to play because the cemetery was a place to respect the dead. Kiba and Naruto had gotten mad whrn he had refered to them as children. Of course they had gotten there revenge by calling him names like, constipation face, pedo man, and freak._

_Shikamaru was trying to tell his friends that the guy they were laughing at was probably a shinobi. 'How troublesome', shikamaru thought._

_Suddenly six ninjas appeared in front of the pale man. "Lord Orochimaru we have brought the girl.", Hotoko said. The conversation that was happening between the two genin and Orochimaru had ceased as soon as the ninja came. Kiba and Shikamaru both stood frozen. Both of them knew of Orochimaru's reputation._

_Naruto on the other hand was excited over seeing ninjas come. He turned to the pale man and rudely asked, "Hey pedo-jisan are you a kage? I bet you are, right. Which one are you?" Narrator asked excitedly._

_Hook's men and both of Narrator' friends made faces of alarm at his blatant disrespect of one of the Sannin. Hook's face was expressionless as usual. Orochimaru would loo perfectlycalm if wasn't for a vein poping out on his forhead._

_"Yes Naruto-kun I am a kage. My village is called the sound village. You can join it if you want Naruto-kun.", Orochimaru replied. Before Naruto could reply a low gruntcouldbe heard. Everyone turned their eyes to the girl in the hands of Hotoko's henchman._

_At this point the Neji and the other boy had walked over to see what the commotion was. Neji instantly realized the situation. The shinobi had kidnapped this girl and brought her to the man in front of him. Neji also understood the man in front of him was Orochimaru.'If only I had more time I could call the elders, Neji thought._

_"Orochimaru-sama I fear I must also deliver bad news", Hotoko stated. Orochimaru raised a thin eyebrow. "Oh what's that Tsugiyama-chan?" he asked mockingly._

_Hotoko remained silent but reached into a pouch on the back of his pants and pulled something out. He gave the object a twirl and hurled it towards Orochimaru. A whistle like sound was heard as a disc was flying towards its target Orochimaru's throat. Orochimaru ducked and it flew over his head._

_"Lord Wanijima has ordered us to bring back the girl and your dead corpse." the kusa ninja said with a sneer. Hotoko retracted his arm and the disc flew back to his hand. He caught it with his thumb and fore finger on the non-bladed part._

_Orochimaru chuckled from his crouched position. "That was mean Hotoko, now I'll have to punish you", the snake sanin said. The others watched in horror as Orochimaru regurgitated the Kusangi sword._

_"Aniku keep the girl safe. The rest of you with me we'll finish this snake." Hotoko commanded over his shoulder._

_The now named akinu tightened his grip on the the girl. The other four shinobi took up positions on both sides of their leader. They all charged forward._

_As soon as his comrades charged Aniku lost interest in the battle. His comrades were some of Kusa's best they would kill Orochimaru and be on their way. It was at this moment Anko chose to wake up and try to stab him. Aniku jumped back. Akinu wondered how the girl was still able to move._

_Anko was standing with pure force of will however most of her body still would not respond to her brains signals. Her knees wobbled wanting to fall over right there._

_Akinu instead of risking a hand to hand confrontation thought it better to aim a kunai at her leg. 'It's hard for her to stand already. If I hit her in the leg she will fall over. Then I can swoop in and restrain her, he thought. He aimed then let the kunai fly. The one thing he did not predict was Naruto jumping in front of Anko at the last second. Blood flew and the boy let out a scream as the kunai hit a few spaces to the right of his heart._

_The four other boys could only watch as Naruto got hit. During the silence Orochimaru body flickered over from the four mangled bodies he had left._

_At that exact moment Sarutobi, Jiraiy,and Kakashi with Tenzo appeared in the cemetery. A red glow from where the kunai had pierced Naruto stopped everyone's next words._

_The red light continued to grow before shooting out in a wave covering everything in the cemetery._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In the Hokage's office Danzo was looking over reports and paperwork left by Sarutobi. He had just finished memorizing and put all the paper back in there correct positions neatly. As he was walking towards the door he turned to look out the window and admire the village he fights hard to protect. A flash of red illuminates the eastern part of Konoha for a brief second before fading. 'What was that? Red... it must be the Kyuubi boy' Danzo thought. "_Fu, Torune I want both of you to go to eastern part of the village and see what you can make of this situation. Stay in the shadows. Report_ back when done" Danzo said to seemingly no one. There was a whisper of "Hai Danzo-sama" and the two agents were off._

_Danzo left Sarutobi's office and headed back to his home._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sarutobi awoke with a groan. 'Am I alive? Well I feel like Hanzo and Tsunade decided to use me as a punching bag, so I guess that answers that' the old hokage thought._

_Looking up Sarutobi saw the white walls of the hospital, a place he had not been in personally for years. Turning his head he saw a female doctor walk in to the room. "Hello Hokage-sama. How are you feeling?" she asked with an interested look. Sarutobi mumbled a weak 'fine'. Then he remembered the events that happened before and inquired about them._

_"Anbu arrived here with you and nine others. They all had been knocked out. We tried using chakra to heal some of their scratches and wounds and the body kept absorbing them. Anbu also reported that they had to use gloves because the other patients were so hot. The oddest thing came when there temperature dropped. Their bodies started going through physical changes" the doctor explained._

_Sarutobi was actually surprised that the Kyubbi's chakra didn't kill them. However he wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He was however still curious about what types of changes had happened. He motioned for the doctor to continue._

_"Well Jiraiya has de-aged to about his 20s. Miss Mitarashi's chakra level has increased amazingly in an hour. But the most shocking thing is how the genders of so many of your group has been swapped." she said still in shock._

_Sarutobi sat completely straight up scaring the doctor. "What, are you serious?" Sarutobi asked with shock._

_The doctor nodded. "Yes we did a scan of their bodies with our chakra and found that a foreign chakra was making changes to their bodies. We tried using a jutsu to flush it out but the foreign chakra just absorbed ours and still continued to make changes. Some of the patients are still changing but you, Naruto and, Anko are the only ones who are completely stable. Surprisingly you have not changed at all, well physically." the doctor concluded._

_An hour later after Sarutobi was done being tested he was allowed to check on the other patients. Sarutobi asked Naruto about what happened he scrunched his face trying to remember. For some reason it seemed he could not recall anything about today. After making sure Naruto was comfortable the Hokage returned to his office and began writing an report on what happened._

_This Night would come to change the future greatly._

_End Flashback_

**That is a wrap. Yeah this chapter was killer because of the length. I was going make it simpler but too many ideas popped into my head and I had to put it somewhere or lose it. Since you guys and gals have been giving me lots of reviews and likes I'm giving you guys a treat after I note a few things. The character Chichiatsu is not an OC. This character was mentioned by Anko but never seen. The Narutopedia wiki also says that this person was the daimyo of a country called land of swamps. I used this and my own creativeness and I got the lady who knocked Anko out and the OC Hyo Wanijima. I'm not sure if the place I described on the body can knock you out but I'll just have it so it does in here. The thing about the Hyuga and the Nindaime I made up but it does help to explain why you don't see hyugas in the anbu. You also never see hyugas using anything other than Gentle Fist, Hinata is the exception because hers is a variant of the gentle fist. As for the OC Yuri Mitarashi, that was sort of the influence of some other fictions where Anko's from a clan in Kusa. Yes Orochimaru was at the event deal with it. I gave Danzo some screen time because he and ROOT will play a role in this fiction. Yes people I know that Naruto was not the main thing of this flashback but I wanted to do something different. Now with stuff out the way here is the treat:**

_Danzo appeared in the forest. Two ROOT agents were hiding in the bushes waiting for someone to foolishly attack their master._

_A chuckle caught their attention. Turning around they found a man with an orange mask behind them. "You guys really suck at this! You must be beginners." the masked man laughed. The Root members were about to execute him until their master's voiced called out: "Tobi stop messing around with my agents and let us be done with our business."_

_The masked man now identified as Tobi jumped out the bushes and within mere inches of Danto himself. "Hey Danzo-san. How have you been today? Have you been a good boy?" Tobi asked with a hyper voice._

_"MY behavior and what I do should be of no concern to you. Now hurry up before I lose my patience." Danzo said with a cold voice._

_"Well usually you would be right however tonight you are wrong. I'm coming to wonder if you have made any other blunders I should know about." He replied with an equally cold voice._

_Danzo didn't flinch at the change to a cold tone of voice but he was getting annoyed by Tobi skipping around the direct subject of their meeting. He was a busy man and could not spend time answering stupid questions. He also was annoyed when Tobi made the notion that he Danzo Shimura had made a mistake._

_"Stop playing around. What BLUNNDER are you talking about? My records are clean and missions end in success when ROOT is inolved. Now either state what this is about or I'm leaving." he replied._

_"One of my contacts in Suna told me that someone killed by your group root is still alive. While I would love to see you get embarrassed over it this person could set back our plans months or even a year." Tobi said almost laughing at Danzo's frown._

_Danto was surprised but he did well in not showing it. He wanted answers. Who could set their plans back? How could they be alive if he had sent ROOT his best operatives to kill this person? All his questions when Tobi pulled out a picture of the person from his sleeves._

_In the picture was a woman with long silver hair, wearing typical jonin attire and an Iwa forehead protector. The woman's head was bandaged befitting her sitting in a hospital bed in the picture. To anyone else this might look like some random join but Danto knew better. This was a person he would not forget ever._

_In the picture was 'Nanigashi' aka Nono Yakushi._

**That was a preview for what will happen in one of the next chapters. I won't tell you which one. Please keep the comments coming because I love it. The next chapter will sort of get back the present. Please R&R and I will see you guys next time.**


	3. Ladies and Demons

**Hey this is Arson Uzumaki here. With the third chapter. I'll tell you guys now , school is back in session for me. That means I probably wont put out as many chapters as I would like. I will try update my storys when I get more time. Anyway this chapter will pick up with Naruto and Shika as well as going into more detail about the gender transformation. Also down near the bottom things will get a llittle freaky so I will warn you now. There will also be a lemon. ENJOY! - Arson Uzumaki.**

Naruto quietly walked over to Shikaru's prone form. Naruto crouched down, uncounciously drawing closer to her lips. Just as their lips were about to meet Shikaru's eyes opened. She blinked several times. "Hey Naruto" , she yawned out. Naruto simply stared at her. On a normal day Naruto would be inclined to answer her with a smile an some mad ramblings of his goal to be Hokage. However at the moment he couldn't because every neuron in his body screamed for him to grab Shikaru and do indecent things to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Iruka's POV.**

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to.", I thought out loud. Most people would say that I should leave him alone and stop worrying about him. People said this because I watched over the boy like he was my own son. Scoulding him for childish behaviour and chasing him whille others would give up. It didn't help that some people actually thought I was Naruto's mother! Which was stupid becasue my feelings for him went past any nurturing feelings.

Many thought my concern was misplaced but few knew about the true circumstances of his gradtuation.**(AN:In case nobody has guessed yet Iruka is female already.)**

**Flashback:**

_I lay on the ground on both hands and knees, with a Fuma-Shuriken sticking out my back. It hurts like hell. Apparently Mizuki is giving one of his speeches again. Man ,does he ever shut up? Having enough of Mizuki lip flapping I pulled the shuriken from my back and flung it at him. Mizuki doged with a side-step. "Iruka your skills are a joke. I could finish you at any time. In fact once I get back after finishing the brat we can discuss you taking over for Tsubaki .", he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Mizuki then dissapeared._

_I had to resist the urge to puke when he said that comment about Tsubaki. Being Mizuki's friend I had seen and talked to his girlfreind Tsubaki. One time when Mizuki was on a mission we went to an osen (bath house). While we were undressing I saw what look like bruises on her back. When I had inquired about them she had quickly said that it was a training injury. I normally would have believed this but rumors about her being abused by Mizuki. Some said he would beat her for fun and that he had vioated her. While I had never seen anything to suggest this ,I was definetly going to thoroughly investigate._

_'Before that I have to save Naruto.', I thought. I looked around quickly as I tried to formulate a plan. I saw a stump and a plan began to come together in my mind. Sitting up from my position on the ground I ran over to the stump and picked it up. I did a simple henge and transformed in to Naruto. Strapping the log around my back I took off to intercept Mizuki._

_A minute or so later I heard Mizuki shouting from beside me transformed as me. I quickly smashed my elbow into him sending him rolling on the ground. I landed on my feet while panting. I slid my back on a tree and waited for him to make his move. He questioned me on how I knew he wasn't me. I smirked, "Because I'm Iruka.", I said letting go of the henge._

_"How can you protect the thing that killed your parents?!" , he growled with contempt._

_"The thing that killed my parents is inside my student Naruto Uzumaki. That dosen't change the fact that Naruto is a good person. As a teacher I must protect my one hurts my students not even you.", I shouted back. At this point I could care less if Mizuki wants to kill me. As long as Naruto survives I'm fine with my choice._

_Mizuki shouts something else that I ignore then throws his second Fuma-shuriken towards me. I'm completely ready for death's embrace. As it flies towrds me a blur jumps forward and smacks it away from me. I look up and see Naruto in all his Orange glory. I notice that Naruto's hand is bleeding . He must be crazy, trying to deflect it with his hand! All is silent as Naruto says, "If you _**EVER**_ lay a hand on my sensei I'll _**KILL YOU**_!"_

_"Those are some pretty big words you little punk. Now how about you back them up!",Mizuki shouts._

_Naruto makes the tiger seal with his hands. Immeadiately I could see dark colored chakra roll of him in waves. Naruto's head started to sway back and forth like he was possesed._

_Suddenly it all stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and they were now unatural crystal blue. Naruto flings out his hands and his fingernails extend into claws. He lets loose the roar of a beast and flies at Mizuki faster than my eyes can percieve. By the time I realize Naruto has moved, blood is squirting from Mizuki's severed neck while Naruto wipes his hands clean of the traitor's blood. _

_Naruto turns to me and grins. Even though I should be horrified somehow to me his grin looked handsome. _**"Now what should we do with you? Well besides the obvious action of making you scream for reasons other than pain, after all I don't think the ground will be very comfortable.", **_Naruto said in a rugged voice. My cheeks turned seven shades of red. I imagined me and Naruto nude on the ground panting after a long ropund of sex. I shook those thoughts away."Kyuubi I know that you have control of my student. Release him or else I will kill you!", I shouted._

_The "Kyuubi" possesed Naruto through back it's head and laughed. I suddenly realized what was so funny. I am a mere human threatening a beast that can destroy moutains and cities. Naruto's laugh slowly fades to a chuckle. _**"That woulld be a great speech to say , if I was the Kyuubi.",**_he says. _

_My first reaction is to scream Bullshit! However some things just don't add up. When I was younger I had felt the Kyuubi's chakra and I know that what I felt earlier wasn't that. Another thing, people possesed by kyuubi usually had glowing Red eyes not Blue eyes._

_"If your not the Kyuubi ,what are you?", I asked . The thing controling Naruto walked towards me until our noses were only inches apart._** "I am something beyond your comprehension. You can call me Bell, its short for Beelzebub."**_ , Naruto's posessor said.  
_

_I wasn't sure who or what this "Bell" was but one thing was for certain. Its powerful. A second after it said its name lightning flashed, wolfs howled , and an unatural number of flies took residence around us. _

_The weirdness didn't stop there though. As soon as the weird phenomana stopped Bell began to ... search. Thats all I can say to describe what the creature that inhabited Naruto's body was doing. Naruto's head finally came to a stop on an area near them after scanning the forest for two minutes. _**"Gotcha'. I almost didn't see you their old monkey! However you will have to try better next time.", **_Bell chuckled through Naruto. In the next second Bell made a waving motion with hishand and the area flooded with light. _

_When the light cleared the place where the "old monkey" was, had been reduced to a large, scorched , things came to mind at this moment. _

_1. Bell is completely insane._

_2. I'm terrified of it's power._

_I was brought back to reality by the cold touch of Naruto's hand which made me back up instantly. I looked into those crystal blue eyes. Those eyes held amusement at my horror_**. "Don't worry Iruka-chan my plan does not involve killing you and Naruto. In fact Naruto is the lead actor in this play and for you ... well I find some use for you.",he said with excitement.**_ I simply sat their quietly trying to understand all that had happened in a few minutes._**"Come now Iruka where is the curiosity you humans are famous for? Shouldn't you be asking what my plans are or why they involve you? Heck I would even settle for telling you why so many guys got changed into girls all those years ago.",**_ he said getting annoyed near the end._

_I almost jumped when he said that last part. The top scientist in all of konoha couldn't figure out why those boys had changed into girls yet this thing was offering the answer like it was the weather! _

_Not trusting my voice I nodded furiously. Bell smirked. _**"Well seeing as we have a few minutes before Sarutobi's men show up, why don't I tell you a story? Ok well on that night six years ago me and my aquaintences,** he made a sickened face while metioning that,**"were flying over konoha looking for mortals to torture and fun to have. My friend Asmodeus his wife and his mother , all masters of the element of lust, got in to a argument on who was the best. They decided on a contest. Who ever could use their sex powers to shock the humans most would win. His wife Lilith made a man go insane and start raping himself with anything near, **_I almost gagged at the thought of that_**," him. Yes I know quite disgusting. His mother Naamah made an old couple start "doing the nasty" in public, **_I feel sorry for whoever had to witness that,_** "this got a lot of shocked faces. Asmodeus ,not to be outdone used the spike in demon energy caused by this boy as wave to change the genders of many humans throught the elemental countries. This got many cries of attempted rape , joy, and some of outrage. Our chakra being stronger than human chakra absorbs yours and turns into more of next suprise was that this chakra would act as a virus and tweek DNA making those transformed change to meet Asmodeus and Naurot's preferences in women or needs in a mate. Of course that is why Asomodeus won and why some people had their gender changed.", **_he finished with a wicked grin._

_By the time he was finished my jaw had dropped so far I thought it would hit the center of the earth. Although I shouldn't be suprised seeing as Beelzebub and his friends aren't human. Just as I was about to question the "demon" more we heard the sound of running and shouting in the distance. _**"Oh my looks like our time is up. Well before I go let me give you a present my bride.", he shouted maniacly. **

_Beelzebub slapped his hand on my body and immeadiately my wounds started to burn closed before the kanji for queen appeared around my neck. I scream because the whole process burns. I am just barely able to keep counciousness as Naruto's eyes return to normal and he passes out on top of me. The footsteps and shouts get louder. Now the hokage is approaching. My viusion fades to black._

**END FLASHBACK:**

I wish I didn't have to keep this secret from him. However the hokage is really serious about making sure Naruto does not know about this. He even fed Naruto a bulshit story on how he beat Mizuki and I gave him my headband in pride. The wourse part was Naruto was so happy I couldn't tell him the truth. I sigh in anxiety. "Stay safe Naruto-kun because the road ahead will not be easy", I said out loud. **(Third Person POV)**

The kanji for queen on Iruka's neck glowed red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(This is where the Lemon Starts)**

Naruto doesn't allow Shika to get another word out as he smashes his lips against hers. He takes this step farther by adding tongue. Then he pushes his body against hers pinning her. His eyes are glazed over with lust. He still understands what he is doing but its like his body has a mind of its own.

Despite having been turned into a girl and having numerous talks with her mom Shika was inexperienced with sex. She had never really been interested as a boy and this was almost the same now that she was a female. However a primal instinct in her body tells her to return some of Naruto's kissed Naruto back and let her tongue dance along with his.

Naruto is suprised and looks into her eyes while continuing the kiss. Her eyes do not have the usual lazyness, instead they are filled with curiosity. Naruto takes this as a good thing. Deciding to spice things up Naruto uses his hands to grabs Shika's bottom while slowly and sensually rubbing her maiden hood with his knee. Naruto breaks the kiss as Shika moans.

Shika had locked eyes with naruto and saw how his eyes were filled with lust for her. While Shika as a girl never liked men staring at her with lust, however right now Naruto was a different case. Naruto's eyes showed pure desire. Shika feels as Naruto grabs her backside and rubbs her pussy through her shorts. She begins to feel hot in her clothes and moans as Naruto continues. Then she begins to squirm under his grip trying to free herself of her clothes..

Naruto grins happy with the fact that he made her moan. Keeping his hands in their current positions Naruto leans forward and starts to suck on Shika's neck. With out knowing how he is doing it Naruto is sending chakra to his toungue decreasing its tempature, making it cold to the touch. This only serves to increase the pleasure Shika feels as she shouts, "Naruto"!

Hearing her shout his name Naruto lust sky rockets along with his long chakra. Chakra bursts from Naruto making his hair spike upwards and his teeth sharper.

Shika who was still reeling from the pleasure reicieved had not noticed his changes until now. A rational part of his mind told her to run, however a wild side of her told her to submit to him. _' 'Does Naruto have bloodline ? Are these changes a part of it?What will happen if I submit? What will be the consequences of my choices?,_she thought . As always the almost never ending brain activity known for in the Nara clan was at work in Shika at the moment.

As if sensing her thoughts Naruto growled at her. A primal part of Naruto wants to claim Shika but he waits for her to come to him.

The young Nara girl could tell that the blond was growing impatient with her thinking. _'I won't know unless I try.'_, she thought. Curiousity had won out. Shika remembered from one her kunoichi classes that it was best to show their partner sexual submission by rubbing their body against their partners. That is exactly what Shika did. With her body still pinned under Naruto's she craned her neck and rubbed it agianst Naruto's like a cat seeking attention.

As soon as she did that Naruto's selfcontrol went out the window. Taking his hands off her butt Naruto grabs her clothes and with one mighty tug she is left completely nude. With the sun hitting her body at theright angle she looked like a godess.

Her cheeks go from creamy to apple red in seconds. Naruto ignores this with his mind only on her body Naruto continues his assualt on her body. He licks her left nipple gently while squeezing her right boob. His hands become a blur as he begins grabbing , licking and squeezing her body too fast for her too handle. Shika screams as she climaxes from all of Narutos teasing.

Naruto scoots of her body positive that she won't run away. "Shikara." , he says with a husky voice. Shikara looks him in the eye after coming down from her sexual high. Naruto stares back but cast his eyes downward as an indication of he wants. Shika complies with a slow nod.

Naruto stands up and ripps off his own clothes. He then kneels down and places his hard nine inch member near her maidenhood. Naruto looks at his partner one last time before entering.

Shikaru bites her lip to muffle a scream as the young Uzumaki enters her. After a minute of adjusting she gives Naruto a nod to continue. Naruto begins moving in her at a slow pace. Gradually he begins to pick up speed and he start to piston in and out of her at blinding speeds.

Many minutes, and positons, later Naruto is still pistoning into Shika while she wraps her legs around his waist, with her back on a tree.

Naruto can sense his climax coming but before he does he bites Shikara on her neck giving her a big hickey that looked like an animal bite. Then with one final cry he explodes in to Shikara.

Naruto falls on his backside carrying the prone body of his classmate down with him. Naruto looks at the sleeping body of Shikara, who passed out from exauhstion. Although not sure what will happen between them from then on ,Naruto enjoys the moment.

"Man what a day first I wake up running late for a mission assignment now I'm here doing the stuff they show in Jiji's books.", Naruto said. Naruto paused while trying to remember something. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was late for mission assignment. Naruto panicked then gently pulled Shikara on to the ground with his spunk still oozing out of her.

He then began to run around seeing if he could use any of the cloth left behind from his "Tarzan style" unclothing. Quickly discovering that only thing lef useable was his jacket and his boxers. Naruto threw on with haste and prepared to run. He paused for a moment again. _'Wait a second I can't leave Shika here! Well I can't let her go home like this or her parents will find out and murder me! So what do I do?",_he thought.

Then an idea popped into his head. He could leave her in his apartment. He could do a mission with his team and then come back and check on her. With that in mind Naruto picked her bridal style up and threw the rags of both their clothes on her as a make shift cover over her body.

He then began jumping through the trees careful not to drop Shikara or disturb her sleep. While jumpin Naruto didn't notice two odd things.

The firs was that on the hickey he had given the kanji for "Bride" appeared in red before dissappearing in to her skin.

The second thing was that an anbu sat in a tree near by contempating what they had just seen. This particular anbu had on a weasel mask and had long black hair tied back in a pony tail. She was a young anbu being just barely in her twenties.

"Hm it would seem Naruto-kun is really growing up fast. To think I used to baby sit that little rascal. While its not part of my mission I think I should keep tabs on Naruto and his "relationships.", she said with hidden jealousy. Making a ram hand sign her eyes changed red and she ran after Naruto following an invisible trail of chakra.

**Thats a wrap. So lets review we found out that Naruto not ony has the Kyuubi in him but also Beelzebub. More on It's past and why its in naruto will be revealed later. We also see that Bell does not seem to like Sarutobi very much for some reason. It also seems to have evil plans in store for Naruto and Iruka. We also found out the reason behind the gender swaps. I think I did okon this chapter . What is yous peep's opinion? Let meknow in a review and be on the look updates for my other stories. Now people I will call a night cuz I got school tommorow. Peace! - Arson Uzumaki.**


	4. Getti'n home and rivalry

**Hey peeps welcome to third chapter!**

**Rickjames196: Yeah he was possessed by the real one, like in the bible. He does still learn the shadow clone jutsu. The rest of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. This story is basically a what if AU sort of story. Lol, I think everyone's perverted side keeps them coming! (Pun intended)**

**Kumar9900: Thanks for letting me know your opinion. Anko's part in this is in the working along with Kurenai's. I'll think of something for Hana and Mei.**

**Takai153: Yep I agree I did rush the lemon a bit. Hopefully I'll do better next time.**

**Let's start chapter 3!**

As people in Konoha went about their daily business high above them an orange blur flew silently.

Naruto had been jumping dashing and sprinting across buildings while trying to keep a hold on Shikaru. Naruto could see his apartment come into view. With one final leap Naruto flew straight on to the staircase of his apartment, just barely landing in a crouched position.

After his shakie landing Naruto wasted no time in running up to his door. Now there was only one problem. How would he get in? When Naruto had ripped his clothes, he forgot that his key was in one of his pockets. He was now left standing there with a semi-naked girl in his hands.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. What am I going to do? I can't ask my teammates or they'll laugh and I can't ask the old man because he'll ask too many questions! , Naruto asked the air.

"That's quite the predicament you have their Naruto-kun. Perhaps I could help you?"

Naruto froze at the sound of the soft female voice. Slowly turning around with the additional weight of Shika in his arms he came face to face with the owner of the voice.

It was definitely a female. She wore a white zip up hoodie, matching white skirt and white women loafers. On her head sat a white cap. Her skin was creamy and unblemished. The woman had dark brown hair which was slicked back. Her eyes were brown and she stood taller than Naruto. She stood there staring with a smile on her face.

"Kaori-san", Naruto whispered with fear while trying in vain to avoid eye contact. It was known far and wide that Kaori a nurse at Konoha's hospital was one of the few people that utterly terrified Naruto. When angered she became the embodiment of female fury, cold and deadly. She could pressure even the toughest of men to crack when she put on her patented 'You had better spill before I introduce you to my torture instruments', smile. This led to many asking why she wasn't in the Torture and Interrogation Division. She was now peering directly into his eye

"You didn't answer my question Na- Ru –To- Kun. Would you like me to help you get in to your apartment?" she asked in a singsong voice. The stare that she was giving Naruto said she was going to be Very "upset" if he did not comply. Naruto for his part did an amazing job of not incurring her wrath, by simply nodding his head rapidly.

"Good now of course you will also being explaining to me why you smell of sex and why there's a girl in your hands? You will, right Naruto?" she said with her smile almost straining its way into a frown. Many people would swear up and down that they had never seen the young woman with a frown on her face, so her frowning could only be one of the darkest of omens.

"Y-Yeah of course", Naruto stuttered out. Kaori walked right in front of his door and started to take deep breaths in and out. Naruto was about to ask her what she was doing and how it was supposed to get him into his apartment. He was going to ask until she lashed out with her foot and sent the door flying into his kitchen.  
Kaori took the surprisingly still unconscious Shika into the apartment. Naruto could only blink. The old man had once warned him about how women got scary around a certain time in a month. '_Maybe today is that day for her', _he thought.

Shaking those thoughts of away Naruto entered his apartment. Kaori, while Naruto had been thinking had taken Shika to his room to lie down on his bed. As she was walking back to the front of the apartment she noticed that Naruto's home had cob webs and dirt in many areas and was really small. Problems she would quickly rectify once she found who the hell he was sleeping with and why.

Kaori came out of the small hallway and saw Naruto nervously tapping his foot while sitting at a small table. He stopped when she cleared her throat. Naruto looked up at her. Just as she was about to question the blonde, there was a POOF and a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed Itachi in her ANBU gear.

They both were surprised by the appearance of the female and gave a shout: "Itachi/Itachi-neechan!"

Itachi meanwhile smirked behind her mask. Even though she wasn't guarding him anymore it still seemed like she was protecting him.

"Naruto-kun it's good to see you again however Hokage-sama has asked me to find you and bring you to his office. Oh hello Kaori-san I didn't see you there. What brings YOU here?'' the Uchiha girl asked with hostility at the end.

Another widely known fact was that Uchiha Itachi and Sataki Kaori hate each other. The reason why is unknown. One theory was that as dominant women they couldn't stand the thought of the other in their territory. Another theory was that being of different professions they couldn't get along.

The theory that was most accepted by the people that knew them was that they both wanted to be the strong mother figure in his life. Of course no one thought their feelings could be more.

The temperature in the room drop and killing intent spread through the room.

**Hello my friends. Sorry it took so long but homework finals and stuff comes first. Anyway the character Kaori is an actual character in Naruto not an oc. However the last name is something I put randomly. She's the nurse that tells Rock Lee not to do his training in episode 55. Probably by tomorrow afternoon my profile will be updated with some new story ideas or challenges. Ja Ne ~ Arson Uzumaki.**


	5. Raven & Maniac

**Hey peeps been awhile but somehow I'm alive and writing. Just a quick thing to note, if none of you have noticed then I want to let you know that there is now a Maken-Ki category, the first story in there written by yours truly (**REFLECTION). **I also have updated my other stories (**The Joys of Women!) and (New Skills)** As always the characters are not mine besides a few OCs. Let's begin!**

Naruto had been in sticky situations before, but this definitely had to be the worst one yet. Both the ladies in front of him had fearsome reputations. Itachi Uchiha is praised as a prodigy in the village because of her mastery of Sharingan and her ascension to ANBU captain at thirteen years of age. She also could be quite sadistic when getting revenge for Naruto after someone hurt him in some way. No one could stop her, not even her father while he was alive.

Kaori Sataki despite choosing a medical career has a noteworthy history as well. Born into a family of seven siblings, two boys and five girls she had wanted to be a nurse and cure the sick. Her family held no objection to this because her father was more concerned with passing down the shinobi techniques to her brothers. This changed when a few events happened and ended with her being trained by bother her father and grandfather.

The training was harsh but Kaori passed her genin examination with flying colors. To those around her she seemed the same as when she started her training, same eerie smile and all. That would change with time.

That same year during an escort mission something inside her snapped. A group thirty bandits rushed at her squad, this where she snapped. Adrenaline filled her and her mind went blank. A minute later Kaori came back to reality and found that she was standing in the middle of bandits. The surprising thing was that the bandits were ripped to shreds and that she was covered in their blood. The thing that disturbed her the most was that she felt a sickening joy in the carnage.

When the team reported what happened to the third, there are varying opinions on what happened next. Some say that she was locked away in an asylum and escaped. Others claim that her teammates framed her and she exposed them. Whatever the case was, Kaori changed after that.

Whereas before she used to be outgoing and show her feelings more, she now often hid her feelings behind her mask of being cruel to patients. She did this to keep people because of fear that she might do to people what she did to the bandits.

It was now no surprise that Kaori could stare down Itachi without flinching. "I am here because Naruto is my neighbor and I was curious as to why he was running around with a naked girl in his hands. All though Itachi I am surprised that his great ONEE-SAN was not making sure that Naruto is not running procreating with every young female he sees", Kaori said with a smug smirk.

Itachi wanted to drop kick the bitch in the face. She however kept a cool face on the outside. Itachi was about to retort but she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Uh Itachi-oneesan I think we should go see what Oji-san wants", Naruto said nervously. Naruto's cheeks were red from the 'procreating' comment and he was nervous because he knew nothing good come of Itachi fighting with Kaori.

'_Kawaii Naruto-kun!'_ Itachi's inner fan girl screamed. "Of course you're right Naruto its best we go and not keep the Hokage waiting. Well Kaori I would love to stay and chat but Naruto and I have places to be." Itachi finished with a smirk of her own.

Kaori was not fazed and continued smilingly eerily. She then replied, "Oh that's right, thanks for reminding me after all I have documents that I need to take to the Hokage's office immediately."

Kaori slightly unzipped her hoodie showing off a little cleavage. Kaori however quickly ended the show by reaching inside her hoodie and pulling out a vanilla folder with several papers in it and zipping up her hoodie.

Kaori looked towards the two shinobi to gauge their reactions. Naruto's face had gone apple red after her little peep show. It would seem that her teasing worked if the small bulge in his boxers was any indication. Itachi's face was flushed as she was surprised that the nurse would do such a thing. The raven haired woman's expression changed after she saw the blush on the blonde's cheeks. A spike of jealousy went through her as she tried not to strangle the woman right there.

"Since you mentioned it Itachi I think I'll accompany you two. However…." She cut herself off and looked the other way with a small tint of red to her cheeks and an over exaggerated embarrassed look on her face.

The legendary patience that Itachi was known for was beginning to wear thin. "However…?"

"Well I don't think it would be appropriate to greet the Hokage in his current attire. That's not even considering the fact that it's indecent while in the presence of ladies" she said while secretly peeking at Naruto's boxers.

Itachi slowly followed Kaori's gaze with her eyes until her sight landed on Naruto who had yet to put on pants, leaving his black boxers with pink hearts exposed to the world.

Naruto looked down and remembered his semi-nakedness. "Gaah I'll be back in a minute! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Naruto screamed as he made a mad dash to his room and slammed the door.

As soon as Naruto left the room the temperature dropped drastically. Kaori stared at Itachi with her unnerving smile. Her chocolate brown eyes seem devoid of any sympathy at the moment.

Itachi's face was emotionless and her voice was monotone as she asked "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kaori?"

Kaori blinked then tilted her head to the left. "I'm just taking care of my patient." the nurse said with a sweet voice.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. The Hokage may trust you to take care of Naruto. However I am against letting him be taken care of by a MANIAC that kills without distinction." The Uchiha girl replied with a harsh whisper.

Kaori at the moment looked the part of a maniac as her eyes were widened like those of a drug user and her smile radiated with an evil force more terrifying than any shinobi the young ANBU Captain had ever met.

"Hahahaha that's funny but let me impart some knowledge on you. First of all stay out of my business. I really would hate to have to show Naruto your sorry corpse while I take the garbage from OUR apartment hehehe." Kaori giggled maniacally.

"The second thing is that you accuse me of killing without evidence while you yourself are a possible murderer. I've heard all about the massacre of your clan and the thing that strikes me as strange is that you have no alibi for that day. Tell me Itachi, Were their screams good? Did you enjoy watching as life leave their eye-"

Kaori was cut off in mid-sentence because she had to jump back to avoid a katana that nearly sliced open her jugular. Holding the handle of the katana was the enraged elder Uchiha sister. "Now, Itachi if you wanted me to play with you all you had to do was ask!" she said with psychotic glee. (1)Kaori turned her wrists palms facing up, two kunai shot out her sleeves which she caught and held with a reverse grip.

The combatants stared off. Their hands twitched, they each took a step forward. Before they could clash blades they heard footsteps approaching the hallway door. Itachi and Kaori shared a glance. They would continue their battle another day. Kaori turned her wrists the opposite way and the kunai retracted back into her sleeves. Naruto walked out with a grin. "Alright people let's go!" the young ninja shouted as he dashed out his apartment.

The two women dashed after him.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter will be coming soon. Now let's take a look at the notes. (1) The device Kaori uses is the Hidden Kunai Mechanism Naruto uses in Shippuden. As always I know chapters are slow coming and I'm very thankful for the reviews and likes I get. Well that's a sad sentence so let's move on. **

**Itachi and Kaori almost face off but are stopped by Naruto's entrance. It would also so seem that Kaori is a less than sweet nurse. What could possibly happen next chapter? Please R&R and see you next time. –Arson Uzamaki.**


	6. Coming Danger

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy that you guys took so well to Kaori. I sort of based her a little bit off Retsu Unohana. Without further to do, here is the next chapter. - Arson Uzumaki.**

**2 hours earlier at the Hokage's office:**

Among many buildings sat the Hokage tower stood tall and proud in Konoha as a symbol of the most powerful shinobi village to ever go through all three Shinobi Wars. Inside the tower the staff was hard at work. One would imagine that the third hokage was working hard as well.

People would think that he would be in his office signing paperwork. That's what most people would think. In actually Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a nap. His body was slumped over his desk. His snores penetrated the silence of the room. His body twitched twice then he became awake. The old Kage opened his eyes and took in the sight of his office. The room itself has an oval shape to it. It has four windows and plenty of space. The reason it has lots of space is because the Hokage tower itself has rooms to store a lot of the things the village leader collects in his office.

The only things in the office were the four photos of the Hokage and a small table in the corner that held a cracked crystal ball. Sarutobi's eyes focused and became hardened. Looking at the broken orb brought back memories of a few weeks ago, when a certain demon destroyed his office. The blast had not only destroyed his orb's connection with all parts of the village and his best tool for spying on his enemies, it also set back most of his schemes.

Oh did he forget to mention that the energy had somehow been sent to his office and charred his walls? Thankfully he was alone at the tower, with silencing seals on his door, so he didn't have to explain why his workplace was burned. It had taken him most of the night to clean the room and get rid of the nasty smell.

'_Damn that bitch. How the hell did Beelzebub, who should be locked up, get past the seal and inside of Naruto!?' _Sarutobi thought with rage. Anymore thoughts on the subject were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" he commanded with a powerful voice.

The door opened and in walked Kakashi Hatake. The Jounin's looks had not been changed much. Her muscled male body became a slightly less muscled female body. Her hair no longer defied gravity but fell to the left and sat over her left eye. She wore her standard uniform, including her icha-icha book which she had taken to hiding because a certain feminist would slay her if she saw it in her hands. She had also, reluctantly, taken off her facemask which she wore constantly.

'_Kunoichi should show off their beautiful look instead of hiding them, after all that is our greatest weapon' _Kurenai had told her, every word dripping with support of female superiority and smugness. The Yuhi woman had also suggested and spearheaded the program for reeducating shinobi turned into kunoichi, a job which she took sadistic joy in.

If Kakashi hadn't hated her before she did now. Kakashi frowned.

Sarutobi coughed to get Kakashi's attention and to convince himself that he didn't see a depressed aura line over her head that said: "Icha-Icha Withdrawal", which reminded him of Maito Guy's sunset illusion.

"What brings you here Kakashi? Your team is not due here for a long while." the hokage said with complete knowledge of the sharingan user's time habits.

"Well I just came to turn in my teams report on their teamwork but you already know how that is. I also wanted to inquire as to whether lady Jiraya has returned or not because SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND BURNED ALL OF MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!" the woman screamed with rage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A female with long white hair, bathing and observing in a female bathhouse sneezed before resuming her perverse giggling. **(AN: I wonder who this could be? Lol.****)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**"Oh I also came to ask you about some rumors that are floating around." She said trying to control her rage.

Sarutobi was trying not to cringe as he was nearly scared to death. He did raise an eyebrow at her second statement. 'I thought I had Danzo's little rumor mill silenced, unless it's Jade Haruno trying to stir up trouble' he thought

"Well Jiraya hasn't spoken of returning yet, but I could ask her to return around the time of the Chunin exams." He said hoping it would appease her. She nodded. He sighed with relief; his jewels would still be attached to him for another day.

"Now what is the nature of these rumors? If those rumors are about Naruto being a demon I don't want to hear it." Sarutobi stated with annoyance.

"Of course not Hokage-sama you want the people's hate to make him your emotionless weapon. Although it's a shame Minato –sensei chose some orphan boy to seal the Kyubi in, he would have probably been a real ladies man. Anyway the rumor is that you have taken an interest in the head nurse Kaori. All I want to know is if Kaori-san is a threat" Kakashi spoke with apathy.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi the words she had spoken about the Kyubi attack was untrue. The "truth" that the third had spread was that the Fourth Hokage and his pregnant wife had died in the kyubi attack. The fourth had used another child for the sealing, his own dying in fire. It was an orphan he had found in the streets. However after the sealing a spy planted in konoha used a ninjutsu to alter the child's looks to that of the fourth's, so that later the boy could possibly inherit Minato's will. This would help the spy's nation gain more power later on as the other country might get the Hirashin technique if they managed to convince the boy to change sides by the time he was a teenager. Of course the whole plot was stopped by "The Professor" who had seen the agent and had him taken and tortured discretely. The agent had died taking with him the secrets of his mysterious country and anything else related to the plot.

Despite this being a fabricated truth most accepted it as true because of the fading tension and high paranoia that was around after the third war ended. A few people besides Sarutobi knew the truth but wanted to keep the truth to themselves for different reasons. Not one of these people felt it necessary to tell Kakashi the truth

**-I hate having to cut it short but I'm at school and my next period is coming soon.** **Expect the next chapter sometime next week. So before I go let's review what happened. We have started to see sarutobi's dark side and Kakashi is unaware of the truth.** **Who burned kakashi's book!? What is the perverted Jirai ya up to? How does Sarutobi know of Bell? Find out next time my friends.- Arson Uzumaki.**


	7. Generations

**Without further to do, here is the next chapter. - Arson Uzumaki.**

_Despite this being a fabricated truth most accepted it as true because of the fading tension and high paranoia that was around after the third war ended. A few people besides Sarutobi knew the truth but wanted to keep the truth to themselves for different reasons. Not one of these people felt it necessary to tell Kakashi the truth. _

Sarutobi took a breath and prepared to; in his mind keep the peace through lies.

"As you may or may not know the spiritual pyramid of dominance goes: Demons &Gods, Ghosts, Humans, then Animals and Plants. Despite the fact that animals are naturally attuned to nature we humans are slightly more intelligent and can understand things beyond our instincts. Just as there exists a way to class creatures, there also exists subclasses. In the case of demons the highest class would be devil with its powers mysterious and almost infinite" the Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage are you trying to say that there's a devil inside Kaori-san?'' the silver headed jounin asked with contempt. It was quite well known that Kakashi hates demons after the kyubbi killed her sensei and his family.

Sarutobi opened his desk drawer and pulled out his pipe and lit with a minor fire jutsu .With his pipe lit Sarutobi put it to his lips and blew out as he spoke

. "When her name popped up the first time I had my suspicions, however thanks to new evidence I'm positive that she contains a devil. You see a year ago Kaori's older brother Teshima tried to sell off some of his families scrolls in exchange for a recommendation from Danzo to the daimyo about getting a higher position. One of my shinobi overheard and stole the scrolls before the hand off could happen. The scrolls were handed over to me and I found out some very **interesting **facts about the Sataki family." The monkey conjurer said with emphasis on interesting.

Kakashi who had been watching the Hokage the whole time raised her eyebrow. What could be so fascinating about a family like Kaori's? They were mostly civilians except Kaori and her younger sister Suzume. Kakashi asked Hiruzen her exact thoughts. **(1) **

Hiruzen respond with: "Inside of the scrolls I found out that her family is apparently a clan of mercenaries that were around before the Rikudō Sennin!" he said almost in hysterics.

Kakashi's eyes widen comically. "But Hokage-sama if they were so famous why is it we've never heard of them?" Kakashi asks.

"According to the scrolls the family fell out of power when the sage created chakra. To stop this they became some of his first followers and learned jutsus and chakra. However by the time of the shinobi wars their family became over shadowed by the Senju and Uchiha families. The family was slowly declining so they made a pact with a minor demon to gain more power. Even with this power they still could not rise back to their former position. As such the demon has passed from generation to generation, with the most recent host chosen during your generation. While the scrolls don't reveal the identity of the host, I'm positive it's Kaori." He finished quietly.

**Hey peeps sorry for being evil but I'm going to cut it short and end it here today. **

**I'm trying to use a lot of filler characters so that I can avoid having to make tons of ocs. That's why suzume is Kaori's younger sis in this fic. If you don't know what she looks like google her or go to the naruto wikia.**

**The whole spiritual Pyramid of dominance is sort of like a food chain. However keep in mind for later on that this pyramid dosen't take into account individual power.**


End file.
